


Speak of the Devil

by Sophieistrash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Background Relationships, Chance for a Happy Ending, Closure, Heartbreak, M/M, Ohm Toonz and Squirrel are mentioned, Post H2OVanoss, Valentine's Day, lingering feelings, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/pseuds/Sophieistrash
Summary: Evan finds himself at a Valentine's Day gathering, dragged there by his friends where he runs into his past lover Jonathan. Will they get back together or end up causing a scene? Find out by reading this decently long one-shot.I'm bad at descriptions but the story itself is better than this summary, trust me.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Speak of the Devil

“No, Nogla I’m not- I’m going to the gym, work on my music, study and watch shitty sitcoms to pass the time like always.” The two college students trotted side by side, the addressed one asking way too many questions for his own good.

“Man, it’s Valentine’s Day then ye know.”

“And?” Two sets of dark eyes clashed, one in annoyance, the other in hope.

“It’s been months, Evan.” A deep sigh was met with silence so Daithi took the courage to continue. “FYI There’s this ‘Secret admirer’ event going on on campus this Friday. You should go, get to know some new people.”

The Canadian man just shrugged his shoulders at his friend’s suggestion and kept walking down the hallways towards a lecture hall.

“I have to focus on my studies.”

“Just because it was his excuse for being a shitty boyfriend, it doesn’t have to be yours for being anti-social.”

Evan furrowed his eyebrows at those hurtful words and crossed his arms.

It was common knowledge across his friend group that Evan had dated one of his peers for a few months during the previous semester and the end of the one before. He fell for him deep and hard and before he knew it, it was over. However, only a handful were aware how and why the relationship had ended, Daithi being one of them.

 _He_ was a couple of years older than Evan, starting his master’s degree when they met for the first time. If the younger had to describe him in one word it would be: fun. Howsoever, that wasn’t doing him enough justice. Goofy, humorous, daring, handsome, fierce and loving, maybe.

“He was not a shitty boyfriend.” Evan still lived by that even after he’d left him with – according to Nogla and another Irish lad Brian – for bullshit excuses. 

“Keep telling yerself that.”

Shuffling into their favourite row of desks, the shorter of the duo sent his dorm roommate a dirty look to imply that it was the end of that conversation. Daithi didn’t quite get that, though, he had to press on and annoy him more.

“Moving on would be nice. I’m sure a bunch of boys and girls will be there. Best of both worlds, right?”

Evan rolled his eyes with a frown, scanning the incoming students, afraid to be overheard. His love life – or the lack thereof – was private and not something to shout about amongst forty plus people.

“Shut up, Hannah Montana.”

And that was that.

With the professor’s arrival the pair fell silent beside each other, one laptop and a notebook out, ready to take notes.

Except Evan couldn’t concentrate. Not when his mind was full of memories of _him._

_It was an early spring evening the first time he’d laid eyes on that infectious grin. Jonathan was his name, Film Making his major and acquiring Evan’s heart his goal. Obviously the last one wasn’t something written in stone from the get-go, however after his numerous encounters with the Canadian – two out of accident and one blatantly on purpose – his aim couldn’t be clearer. To say Evan was backing that idea was an understatement._

_Their sense of humour was practically identical. They both burst out with giggles at the worst times, laughing at inappropriate and dark things together, one’s chuckles making the other mirror the action then spiral into a never ending fit of hysterics._

A sharp elbow gently colliding with his arm snapped the raven-haired boy out of his trance, Daithi was concerned about the empty pages before his friend.

“What?”

No words were needed only an index finger jabbed at a MacBook full of colour coordinated characters and Evan got what the matter was.

“Um, shit. Can you send me that sometime?”

“We literally live together. You can just copy it whenever.”

Fair point, Evan supposed, mind completely clogged still unable to detach himself from the ideal world he’d created – and or once had lived in – in his brain.

~

The event came faster than anticipated. Evan practically blinked twice, and the fourteenth of February rolled up, knocked on his door and dragged him out of his dorm in the form of his roommate after he was done with his lectures, content to be done with the week. Way to ruin his chill time, Nogla.

Speaking of Daithi, it took the Canadian approximately fifteen minutes to lose the Irishman in the park around their uni. Three-to-five people crowds were scattered everywhere along with balloons, pink and red tables decorated with hearts filled his vision, Evan had a difficult time to focus on one thing at a time to be fair to him.

Soon enough he bumped into his favourite couple Brock and Brian by the DJ booth– who in their right mind would put that thing on grass, he wondered – quick to grab a hold of a drink and down it as he listened to their words mixed with the shouts of the buzzed DJ.

“Welcome everyone, old students and newbies just the same!” The girl behind her laptop driven ‘music-maker’ called out, addressing the attendees, who all turned to face her, with a smile. “I hope none of us go home alone tonight.”

A handful of cheers and agreeing hollers followed her words, Evan had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Just because it was Valentine’s Day it didn’t mean he had to leave or be with someone.

He didn’t know _him_ exactly a year prior yet, or was seeing anyone else for that matter, so the day of love wasn’t something Evan got used to celebrating. Not like he cared too much about it, he really didn’t but the constant reminders from his second family to get over Jonathan strengthened the pain he still felt every time he thought of meeting someone new.

The idea of starting over and waking up next to somebody who wasn’t _him_ just didn’t sit right with Evan.

Jon got him like no one else. He understood Evan’s well deep love for music even though he didn’t play himself. He’d learned the small ticks and habits of his, knowing damn well when Evan needed a hug, an encouraging forehead kiss or to be left alone without having to ask for any of these. Of course this deal went two ways, the Canadian could never forget how his love grew silent whenever he was knackered, how his smile reached his eyes whenever he looked at him, nor the sensitive spots that made him go putty beneath his hands…

“What on Earth is _he_ doing here?” Brian mumbled the zoned-out student following his line of sight with Brock by his side.

_Speak of the motherfucking devil._

The most responsible of the trio wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders before the light brunette could march up to the mentioned man and do something stupid. The same went for Evan, grip tighter yet more motherly than gentle and restraining.

“He still goes to the same faculty just on the other side of town, don’t forget that.” Brock informed them in a matter-of-fact tone.

That was as true as it got. Jonathan had switched courses, not satisfied by the way his way to a master’s degree was looking so far and happened to be utterly uninterested in his subjects. Taking an interest in a new major it was inevitable for him to leave. This still didn’t justify his proposition to Evan principally due to the fact that his new dorm was only a half an hour drive away from the younger’s campus and so was the building his new classes were outsourced to.

“Luke must’ve invited him.” Brock added, his comment understandable.

Luke was Jonathan’s best friend who liked his lectures and seminars unlike his brother from another mother. Neither boys really knew him, mostly only by name and Evan from stories told by the man he couldn’t help but have lingering feelings for.

“To an event evolved around secret lovers and crushes. Sure.” Brian clicked his tongue with the shake of his head and glanced at his boyfriend.

“Why can’t they hang out wherever they want to?” Brock crossed his arms, the third party of their circle forgotten as it seemed.

Cheesy love songs were getting louder and louder in the background, Evan visibly shrunk so he wouldn’t get noticed by the one who shall not be named. He was on the good side of karma for now, his Jay was too preoccupied with his mates Ryan and Joe to feel someone staring at him.

Honey eyes lit up in fondness as he witnessed him laugh, the magnificent sound carried to him by the wind over the beat of overplayed tunes.

“They can but that’s not why I’m pissed. He surely knew that Evan was gonna be here too.” Brian wasn’t done with that argument, not by a long shot.

“Maybe but just because he is here doesn’t mean he wants to get back together with –“ Brock’s reasoning fell on deaf ears, a hand on his arm finally lead him to acknowledge Evan.

“I can hear you guys, you know that right?”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re still a little shit who’s gonna go up to him and cause unnecessary drama.” Brian’s words held no real anger just protectiveness.

He didn’t want Evan to get hurt by the guy who’d already done so much damage.

“Don’t talk to your son like that.” Brock scolded his boyfriend, bringing up the running gag in their friend group about them being the parents of those ‘meddling kids’. “Especially since you know that this is not true. Evan is the calmest out of all our children.”

“Thanks, mom. I really app-“ The last few syllables of Evan’s sarcastic words were bitten back, no one was keen on letting him talk that night.

Brian crossed his arms with a huff. “Maybe; but he’s still whipped for that fucker. And I don’t mean that he’s gonna cause I scene, no. I mean that he’ll talk to him again and -”

“No, I won’t.” Evan butted in, tired of being ignored and treated like a child.

The rest of the discussion of his easily manipulatable judgement – according to Brian, naturally – was tuned out as soon as the Canadian dared to look away. Big mistake that was, since a pair of icy blues immediately locked onto his, that charming smile he knew so well widening whilst the distance between the past lovers slowly but surely decreased.

“Talk to who?” The voice he could recognize in his sleep was painfully soothing to hear again in person.

“Hey Jon.” Evan grinned before his brain could stop him, that nickname sprouting from behind his lips way too instinctively.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Darker blue irises were on fire as their owner took a threatening step forward with a finger digging into Jonathan’s chest. “ Listen up you little twat. Stay away from Evan-“

“Calm down, Brian. I can handle this.” The man in question was quick to gently push his friend back and stand up for himself.

They’d parted calmly after all, choosing to stay civil- even friends since allegedly the breakup was a mutual agreement.

He didn’t let his friends know that though. Not when most of them thought he was making a generous mistake by dating the Carolinian man from the very start. Jonathan was a wildcard in their eyes, he always stole Evan away from them whilst being hard as fuck to read…

As for the ‘remaining friends’ part, well that wasn’t one hundred percent true. Sure, they texted every two weeks or so, some memes were sent here and there but it wasn’t the same as it used to be.

Squaring his shoulders, the youngest of the four sighed then spoke up. “Jonathan, a word?”

Dark brown topped head slowly nodded; a bit taken aback by the attack of the other blue-eyed man, flinching at the cold tone of his ex. What was that about?

The duo fell into step beside one another, Evan’s fingers twitched to reach out and grab Jonathan’s hand that dangled aimlessly beside him as they walked.

 _It’s not the time to be weak_. Evan reminded himself, heart shuddering as he felt the gaze of the other boy on his side profile. He didn’t give in, though. No glance was spared at Jon until they came to a halt at a nearby bench that was out of the party’s earshot, away from prying eyes.

“So.” The elder started whilst flopping down.

“So?” Evan mimicked him in two ways, his legs were crossed before he knew it.

Jonathan rose an eyebrow at his companion with an amused smile atop his perfect lips. “You brought me here so I think you should start, owl man.”

“You were the one who came up to us.” Evan argued, not ballsy enough to make eye-contact.

“L-l-look. I did that because I haven’t seen ya in a long damn time and I thought it would be nice to say hi.” Speech a bit slurred but not due to alcohol.

Jonathan didn’t drink and Evan still respected him profoundly for that.

“ I didn’t have a whole plan thought out after that, you know.”

That Evan could relate to. He had no idea what he wanted to say. The moment he guided him here the only thing on his mind was to get Jon away from a furious Brian. And now alone with him, the raven-haired boy was baffled. There were so many things needed to be discussed he just didn’t know where to start.

The silence that settled around them wasn’t awkward just alien. Back when they were a couple - and in public - hardly any minute passed without crazy ideas being voiced, jokes told, or feelings shared. Obviously, they had had their quiet moments – everyone needed them– but those were distinctive from this to say the least.

What did Evan want again?

Closure.

 _Right_.

“Jonathan?”

“Yeah.”

The second their eyes met Evan’s mind went blank. He completely forgot what he’d barely just figured out, memories of their first kiss and every occasion that followed resurfaced without permission.

 _Not now, Evan_. _Jesus_.

“Um. I- why did you break up with me?”

Evan may have registered their split as a two-sided thing back then in an attempt to ease his mind about the losses it came with, but now as he sat there beside him his repressed feelings surfaced without permission. The only reason he gave up the fight and didn't try to convince his other half that their bond in fact was strong enough to stomach some time apart was Jay's wish to have his full focus on his studies.

He didn't want to be a distraction; a possible ruiner of a career full of potential. But deep-down Evan pondered that he probably could've made time for him if he really wanted to.

Jonathan blinked at him slowly, dark brown brows knitted together, tiny wrinkles not extraordinary on that confused face.

“You know why.” He managed to mutter after a beat of silence.

“No. Not really.” Evan admitted, tone pleading without meaning to.

Was someone else Jonathan wanted he should’ve known about? Did he fall out of love with him? Was he not a good enough boyfriend and -?

“I thought I couldn’t do long distance relationships.” Was the most intelligible thing the elder could muster.

“Long-distance?” Evan’s sharp breath intake came with a disbelieving laugh. “You didn’t move out of the country, or the state, let alone the city.”

Jon cringed at seeing the man he ~~still~~ once loved look so damaged.

Beating around the bush wasn’t going to get him anywhere. If he’d learned anything by being with the Canadian it would be this and also his sincere demand for truth.

“Yeah I know. I’m such a fuckin’ asshole… I- Evan, I never meant to hurt you.” His words were so soft, dipped in sorrow and coated with fondness as he shifted so his whole body faced him.

Evan didn't move away at least as he mumbled. “But you did anyways.”

“I am deeply sorry for that, but I know that words like these won’t undo anything. So, um here we go.” A pause for a shaking inhale then. “ I’m in love with you. I still am after three months without you. Somehow, I suspected that this would happen because the first time I realized that I fell for you I could feel that this was different than anything I’ve ever felt before. And I was afraid that if we keep going on the same pace we were we’d become inseparable and that I won’t be able to bear not seeing you every day.”

Evan’s jaw just about hit the ground, mouth agape he was for the first time in his life at a loss for words. Out of everything that could’ve came out of Jonathan’s mouth this was not what he’d anticipated.

“W-?” He tried to make sense out of all of this, but Jonathan didn't let him just yet.

“The whole ‘can’t sleep, function, or live without you’ phase had already happened. Take it or leave it, this is the goddamn truth.” Had to be added by the American who wished that _John Legend's All of Me_ wasn't playing quarter of a mile away from them.

Evan felt puzzlement take over his body, he could barely comprehend how they got here and more importantly why.

“Then why didn’t you just tell me this then?” His question came out just above a whisper, good thing his party was so close to him.

Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek, eyes searching the dry grass below his feet for a second or two as if he could find the right words in the lawn.

“I couldn’t. Because I thought I could escape what I was dreading. And now here we are, me feeling fucking lost and empty because you no longer talk to me.”

Although he drew his lower lip between his front teeth, he wasn’t doing it to evoke the butterflies that never rested in Evan’s stomach but to stop himself from a fatal breakdown.

“I still love you too.” The younger confessed, thinking that his ex-boyfriend deserved to know the truth.

Startled and merely surprised pretty blues widened. “You do?”

Evan had a difficult time to utter what he said next. “Yeah. I can’t really picture a timeline in which I don’t.”

“Really? It sure as hell didn’t seem like it minutes ago.” Jon scuffed his sneakers against the bench and shifted in his seat.

The younger followed the motion with his eyes, then added with a half-hearted chuckle. “Well, I thought you could see through the fronts I put up by now.”

“Yeah I suppose I can. Just not this one. This one was rock solid.” A hand was slapped onto his mouth as soon as a stray snicker escaped from there from the unintentional innuendo he’d made.

To his surprise Evan giggled with him, the familiarity of the situation sinking in. Jon caught himself leaning forward unconsciously to place a gentle kiss on that left dimple.

His skin was warm and delicate underneath his lips, the realization of Jonathan's fuck up almost caused him a whiplash from how fast he retreated.

"Shit, sorry I-"

"It's fine. I kind of missed that…"

Smile sheepish Evan tucked his chin between his knees then lowered his legs to the ground. Jonathan scanned the area for a few seconds, forming ideas as he did so.

"What does this mean for us? You know me loving you and you loving me…" Like searching for something in a pitch-black room Jon was cautious with his say.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Don't throw that curveball back at me. This is no Uno reverse card bitch." A panicked cackle made its way out of the slightly shorter's throat, he presumed being sectioned off back into the friend zone which would've been more than valid.

No matter how strong the urge to suggest 'try again', kiss him and anything else along those lines that would lead to the continuation of their relationship floated in Evan's head, for once his brain was stronger than his heart.

"I think we should stay friends. For real this time and see how that goes. Maybe we'll end up together again someday but for now we should just focus on ourselves a little."

Evan didn't aim to continue from where they'd left off, no. He craved answers for avoided questions, only half ready to risk it all and jump back into the man's arms he loved almost unconditionally. Sure, it would've been nice to wake up hugging him to his chest once again, to hold his hand and show the world he belonged to him and him only, to play carpool karaoke with him as they cruised around town in the middle of the night to find a restaurant that was still open. But he wasn't certain that his blue Jay wouldn't change his mind one day again and leave him heartbroken.

"Ev, I did that for three months and I came to the same conclusion as I did the second I walked out of your dorm." Jonathan's face was paler than usual, words careful and far from rushed. "But I know that I broke your trust by running off to do my own selfish things, so I understand how you feel. And for you I'm willing to wait until I gain it back. Unless you don't want me to of course."

Evan didn't reckon it was possible to fall for him even more, but he did anyways then and there.

"I want you to, Jay. Trust me." Words candid and gentle, Evan had never sounded more serious.

"Okay. It's settled then. My new quest is to make you trust me again. Easy. Yepp. Definitely." Tone dripped with doubt and fear of a nearly impossible challenge.

"I mean, you did earn a head start just now."

"Yeah?"

With a nod Evan rose to his feet, stretching his legs to get ready for his next suggestion. "Let's try the friend thing then yeah?"

"How?"

"Wanna go back and dance?"

The hand extended towards the blue-eyed man was grasped instantly as he sprung up. "Fuck yeah, why not?"

And this was how two past lovers ended up doing the macarena when they were supposed to slow dance and made fun of couples for going along with Valentine's day traditions whilst various pairs of overprotective eyes studied their every move. How two boys who never fell out of love were able to restrain themselves on the night of passion and catch up with each other's lives instead of sneaking off to reboot a relationship that had once been broken. How Jonathan escorted Evan back to his dorm without leaving a kiss on his lips or being invited in and not driving home in sorrow.

He couldn't be sad. Not when he knew that he still had a chance to redeem himself the next day. And the one after. Evan would wait for him with beckoning arms that were not entirely open yet and make him fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
